Szalone oczy
by Le Bien qui fait Mal
Summary: Rzecz dzieje się w młodości Alastora, który w danym fragmencie jest jeszcze gdzieś przed trzydziestką. Opowiadanie jest trochę innym (może lekko alternatywnym?) spojrzeniem na postać. Ma trochę retrospekcji z wojny. Ostrzegam przed przekleństwami. Życzę miłego czytania.


**Szalone Oczy**

14 luty 1982

Widziałeś kiedyś piekło? Większość ludzi myśli, że wygląda jak pole walki, na którym giną ich przyjaciele, jak grób syna, nad którym płacze matka, jak spojrzenie rozwścieczonego Śmierciożercy...  
Ja uważam, że jest inaczej. Bo moje piekło, to nie wojna. To dni takie jak ten, gdzie nic się nie dzieje, a powietrze tylko udaje, że jest zdrowe i czyste, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości jest gęste i ciężkie, i pachnie nadchodzącą katastrofą.  
Moje piekło to Hogsmade w walentynki. Gwar pogodnej ulicy, śnieg transmutowany w serduszkowe konfetti, nastrój rozrastającego się spokoju i szczęścia. W dodatku, wszystko jest tak jaskrawe i krzykliwe, że niemal nie słyszę własnych myśli. Rzygać się chce.  
Kiedy to się stało!? Kiedy rzeczywistość stała się tak infantylna, a ludzie tak głupi?  
Stoję pod drzwiami Miodowego Królestwa i gapię się na dzieciaki wymieniające się prezentami. Co chwila nad moją głową przelatuje sowa, niosąca komuś wyznanie miłości i jedyne, o czym mogę myśleć, to to, że któryś z tych cholernych ptaków mógłby mi wreszcie przynieść wezwanie do pracy. Wybawiłoby mnie to od tego nudnego, upokarzającego spotkania, które muszę dziś odbębnić.  
Do diabła jestem aurorem! Auror powinien zajmować się tropieniem przestępców, a nie staniem pod knajpą dla szczyli i czekaniem na spóźniającą się babę.  
− Ty! Czego się gapisz? − rzucam mordercze spojrzenie jakiemuś gnojkowi, który zerka na moją drewnianą nogę. Nigdy nie widział weterana wojennego? Tak! Była wojna. Mam szczęście, że skończyło się tylko na nodze. Walczyłem, chociaż jestem niewiele starszy od ciebie, pyzata gębo!  
− Znów masz te szalone oczy, Alastorze?− Jasnowłosa kobieta staje przede mną i molestuje mnie swoim cudownie optymistycznym uśmiechem. Nie dość, że jest radosna, to jeszcze spóźnialska.  
− Alison. – Kiwam do niej głową. Niewiele się zmieniła od naszego ostatniego spotkania. Wciąż nosi ten paskudny różowy sweter.  
− To tak się dzisiaj wita rodzoną siostrę? – Alie przytula mnie zanim udaje mi się powiedzieć coś, co skutecznie zniechęciłoby ją do choćby stania obok.  
− Co to za mina?  
Nie odpowiadam. Przygląda mi się oczekując, że się odezwę. Mogłoby wreszcie do niej dotrzeć, że nie jestem tego typu osobą, która… rozmawia.  
−Al? – naciska. – No? O co chodzi?  
Jeszcze się pyta? Byłem pewien, że ostatnio, gdy się widzieliśmy wyraziłem się dość jasno.  
− Nie lubię miłych miejsc. Nie lubię ludzi. Miodowe Królestwo to najbardziej „urocza" knajpa, jaką znam i dziś jest w niej chyba ze sto osób – wypowiadam jednym tchem, nie ukrywając pogardy. – Nie mam ochoty tutaj być. Wyrywasz mnie z pracy w dniu roboczym. Nalegasz, żebym się zjawił, a ja nie mam ochoty tutaj być!  
Alie patrzy na mnie tak, jakbym sobie żartował. W jej oczach wciąż jestem tym malutkim braciszkiem, którego trzeba sadzać na nocniku.  
− Ty zawsze masz dzień roboczy. – Stwierdza i przez chwilę mam nadzieję, że się zniechęciła. − Chodźmy gdzieś indziej − mówi po kilku sekundach namysłu, rozwiewając moje nadzieje. − Tylko proszę, nie do tej speluny, w której widziałam cię ostatnim razem.  
− Tam przynajmniej nie musiałbym słuchać okrzyków entuzjazmu – mruczę pod nosem.  
− Masz nerwicę natręctw braciszku.  
− A ty wyjątkowo głupi zwyczaj używania zdrobnień.  
− I brata, którego hobby jest robienie mi na złość.  
Wywracam oczami i wkładam ręce do kieszeni. Mam ochotę zapalić, ale wiem, że Alison wyskoczy z tą swoją gadką o truciu się mugolskim świństwem, więc daję sobie spokój.  
Idziemy w milczeniu. Jakiś facet zerka na nas z pogardą, spod kaptura. Dla obcych ludzi musimy wyglądać jak para, bo fizycznie nigdy nie byliśmy do siebie podobni. Ja wdałem się w ojca, ona w matkę. Ja zawsze byłem wysoki i opalony, a ona blada i nieduża. Może dlatego, już jako dziecko próbowałem ją chronić przed światem. Mimo, że byłem młodszy, podświadomie czułem, że muszę być jej tarczą i zasłoną przed wszystkim, co złe i przykre.  
Zabawne, dziś chciałbym ją chronić tylko przed jednym – mną samym.  
− Alastorze Moody! – Zaczyna się! Alison sili się na mentorski ton. − Ludzie mają prawo wydawać okrzyki entuzjazmu i świętować. Są walentynki!  
− Nie cierpię przesądów − odpowiadam bez namysłu.  
− Nie wierzysz w Świętego Walentego? –Alie trąca mnie łokciem w ramię.  
− Nie wierze w miłość – odpowiadam szorstko.  
Ktoś z kawiarni naprzeciwko wypuszcza nagle z okna stado gołębi. Mam niebywałe szczęście, bo jeden z nich właśnie narobił mi na kaptur.  
− Bóg cię pokarał – stwierdza moja siostra.  
− To tylko ptasia sraczka, nie doszukiwałbym się w niej Boga.  
Alie bierze głęboki oddech i próbuje obrócić wszystko w żart.  
− Och, daj spokój z tym bojkotowaniem walentynek, kiedyś i ty byłeś młody. Lubiłeś takie rzeczy!  
Zawsze, w chwilach jak ta, mam ochotę powiedzieć „nigdy nie byłem młody". Młodość zabrała mi pieprzona wojna i jeśli mam być szczery nie czuje się przez to szczególnie pokrzywdzony.  
Alison nie ma racji. Nigdy nie lubiłem „takich rzeczy". Nigdy nie byłem jednym z tych wyluzowanych wyrostków i nie miałem wielkiego powodzenia u kobiet. Owszem, baby lecą na aurorów, ale do czasu aż ci nie stracą kończyn. Ja nogę straciłem dość wcześnie i nie wspominam tego miło. Widok własnej kończyny rozbryzgującej się na twoich oczach nie jest niczym przyjemnym. Ból jest nie do zniesienia, krew tryska wszędzie, jacyś cholerni mugole drą się tak, jakby to ich kulas właśnie wyleciał w powietrze, a drań który w ciebie celuje rży ze śmiechu, bo przecież właśnie obezwładnił aurora.  
− Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że powiedziałeś to na głos?  
− Teraz już tak.  
− Powinieneś jednak brać leki.  
Tak, głupia kobieto. Wsadź minie do Świętego Munga, połóż na oddziale dla wariatów i mów wszystkim jaką jesteś dobrą siostrą. Sąsiadki będą ci współczuć, matka zaleje się łzami z wdzięczności, lekarz uściśnie ci rękę…  
− I co wtedy zrobiłeś? – pyta Alison nieoczekiwanie, tym swoim głosem pełnym troski i współczucia.  
− Kiedy? – odpowiadam nieco zmieszany.  
− Wtedy, gdy wybuchła ci noga. To znaczy, gdy Śmierciożerca wysadził ci nogę.  
− Nic specjalnego. Szlag mnie trafił i go zabiłem.  
− To się nazywa nic? – Alie wzdryga się.  
− To się nazywa wojna.  
Zapada milczenie. Widzę, że Alison zbladła, ale nie mam zamiaru pomagać jej w radzeniu sobie z wyobrażeniem brata mordercy.  
Może sobie być biologicznie moją rodziną, ale tak naprawdę nic o mnie nie wie i nie ma ze mną nic wspólnego. Dziwi mnie, że jeszcze chce się jej mnie namawiać na te niezręczne spotkania, kupować prezenty na święta i wysyłać pocztówki z urlopu. Nie poczułbym się urażony, gdyby zwyczajnie odeszła i mnie zostawiła. Mam swoja pracę, nie potrzebuję rodziny.  
− Kiedyś byłeś inny.  
− Kiedyś nie było wojny.  
− I teraz też jej nie ma. – Alison uśmiecha się. – Wreszcie można obchodzić walentynki i wydawać okrzyki entuzjazmu.  
Widzę po jej minie, że rozmarza się. Wspomina stare dzieje. Kolacje, podczas których ojciec brał ją na kolana i opowiadał o swojej pracy w ministerstwie. Zabawy w ogródku za domem i gonienie gnomów po polu kukurydzy, na wzgórzu sąsiadów. Problem w tym, że ja już tego wszystkiego nie widzę. Widzę martwego ojca. Chaos w ministerstwie. Płonące drzewa w naszym ogródku i zgliszcza domu matki. Widzę sąsiadów płaczących nad grobem swojego syna, który był tylko rok starszy ode mnie i zginął zamordowany przez jakiegoś zwyrodnialca, który uważał, że zrobienie z człowieka krwawej papki jest najzabawniejszą rzeczą na świecie.  
Naprawdę nie wspominam miło mojej młodości…  
− Al? – Alison dotyka mojego ramienia. Wiem, że chciałaby się przytulić, opowiedzieć mi o swoim dniu w pracy, o dzieciach, które zamierza robić ze swoim narzeczonym i o walentynkach, których z nim nie spędza z powodu brata szaleńca. Tylko co z tego?  
− Wracaj do domu, Alie. To spotkanie jest równie niepotrzebne, co niezręczne.  
− Ty jesteś niepotrzebny! – Alison niespodziewanie podnosi głos. Przystaje i zaciska pięści. – Czasami myślę, że jestem złą siostrą, bo żałuję, że nie zginałeś na wojnie! Wtedy mogłybyśmy z matką pochować cię, zwyczajnie to przecierpieć i się z tym pogodzić, a tak jesteś jak otwarta rana, która nigdy się nie zamyka. Nic do ciebie nie trafia. Gadasz sam do siebie i jedyne, do czego się nadajesz, to twoja praca!  
− Nareszcie powiedziałaś mi coś sensownego – uśmiecham się od niechcenia i ruszam przed siebie, zostawiając ją w tyle.  
− Alastor! Wracaj tu! Masz dwadzieścia pięć lat! Twoją jedyną ambicją nie może być zrobienie z siebie mięsa armatniego!  
− Powiedziała starsza siostra wariata – mruczę pod nosem.  
Mijam jakieś dzieciaki całujące się na środku placu. Nikt im nie powiedział, że nie powinni robić tego na mrozie? Nabawią się potwornych zajadów.  
− Alastor! – Alison drze się jeszcze przez chwilę. Wzdycham.  
Naprawdę nie wspominam miło mojej młodości, szkoły ani wojny. Nie myślę ciepło o matce, bo kojarzy mi się tylko z bólem i rozpaczą, po śmierci ojca. Nie pamiętam już przyjaciół, tylko ciała w trumnach i krzyże na cmentarzach. Jedyne z czego potrafię się śmiać, to wysiłki mojej nieznośnej siostry.  
Przystaję. Zerkam na obściskujące się dzieciaki. Minęło sporo czasu odkąd sam kogoś całowałem. To potwornie niehigieniczne. Ale przyjemne…  
Zamyślam się i… po zastanowieniu stwierdzam, że jest coś, co miło wspominam.  
To pewien dom z czasów wiktoriańskich i zielony bluszcz, który go porastał. Można się było po nim nieźle wspinać, oczywiście do czasu, gdy się miało nogę i do czasu, gdy bluszcz nie został ścięty przez wściekłego ojca Natalii Doyle.  
Natalia była jedną z tych kobiet, które z pozoru niczym się nie wyróżniają, ale potrafią sprawić, że siedemnastoletni mężczyzna zakocha się bez pamięci. Może to była wina jej rudych włosów, kolorowych sukienek, na wpół prześwitujących halek i potajemnych spotkań w środku nocy? A może po prostu moje hormony sprawiały, że nie mogłem przestać o niej myśleć.  
O nasz pierwszy raz, gdy jej staruszek przyłapał mnie w jej pokoju i musiałem uciekać przez okno, myślę bardzo dobrze. Przypomina mi o nim wielka ciemnobrązowa blizna po oparzeniu na środku prawego półdupka. Jej stary miotał we mnie zaklęciami jak dziki, gdy uciekałem przez ogródek, zapinając spodnie. A potem wyciął bluszcz i wysłał Natalię do ciotki na całe wakacje. Pisałem do niej i planowałem kolejne schadzki, nic sobie nie robiąc z gróźb starego zgreda. Moja biedna matka pewnie wstydziła się za mnie i moje miłosne akrobacje z córką Doylów….  
Potem, w ciągu dwóch miesięcy rozpętała się wojna. Śmierciożercy przestali być tylko niepokojącym zgrupowaniem politycznym, a Natalia została za granicą na całe życie. Musiałem wybrać, po której stornie stoję.  
Walczę, czy uciekam?  
A teraz… jestem tutaj, w Hogsmade. Słucham płaczów doganiającej mnie Alison i jej błagań bym się wreszcie zebrał do kupy. Ona nic nie rozumie. Ja jestem pozbierany. Nie mam jakiejś traumy, czy coś. Nie budzę się w nocy z krzykiem. Nie tęsknię za dzieciństwem. Jeśli to czyni mnie złym człowiekiem, to jestem złym człowiekiem. I pójdę za to do piekła.  
Uśmiecham się sam do siebie. Na moją korzyść pewnie nie przemawia, że przez cały dzisiejszy wieczór myślę, jak tu dopaść jakiegoś Śmierciożercę, skuć go i postawić przed sądem, tak by wciąż żył, ale przypominał bardziej kawałek mięsa niż człowieka.  
Tym się teraz zajmuję. Wykańczaniem szumowin. Naprawdę nie jestem najlepszą osobą, do poprawiania humoru mojej siostrze. Mimo wszystko nie mogę odejść, gdy Alie ukrywa twarz w dłoniach i chlipie. Czyżby zostały mi jeszcze jakieś resztki przyzwoitości?  
− Nie mam już siły! Wojna skończyła się trzy miesiące temu. Sam-wiesz-kto nie żyje. Matka płacze, bo nie przyszedłeś do domu na święta. Postaraj się, proszę! – Ton mojej siostry jest błagalny i rozpaczliwy.  
Może by tak zakończyć jej cierpienia? Jak to było? Otwarta rana, tak?  
− Umarłem na wojnie – stwierdzam.− Syn, którego miała nasza matka umarł na wojnie. Został po nim tylko zmęczony, uparty i zgorzkniały starzec. Idź do domu, opłakujcie mnie obie i opatrzcie swoje rany. Wracam do pracy.  
− Al!  
Idę i nie odpowiadam. Im szybciej do niej dotrze, że to koniec, tym szybciej oboje zajmiemy się czymś co przyniesie jakiś pożytek.  
− Al! Nie umarłeś. Żyjesz. O życie trzeba walczyć!  
Od początku wojny nie robię nic innego, tylko walczę! Jestem dobry w walczeniu. Kiedyś przez pięć godzin pojedynkowałem się ze Śmierciożercą. Pot leciał mi z czoła, krew spływała z ran, ale nie odpuściłem. Chyba dostałem nawet za to jakieś nic nie warte odznaczenie z ministerstwa. Gdybym umarł pewnie wysłaliby je mojej matce, powiesiła by je na ścianie lub nosiła na sercu, a tak leży na dnie kartonowego pudła w moim nowym mieszkaniu, zarasta kurzem i kompletnie nic dla mnie nie znaczy.  
− Al! Porozmawiaj ze mną – Alie chwyta mnie za rękę.  
Obserwujący nas gość w kapturze znowu krzywi się złośliwie.  
− Alison…− zaczynam szorstko i oschle, ale nagle tracę wątek. − Cicho – przykładam jej palec do ust. Coś się dzieje. Coś przegapiłem. Straciłem czujność!  
Wszystko jakby zwalnia. Słyszę jak moje serce przyspiesza i rozglądam się wiedząc, że coś jest nie tak. Zmysły wyostrzają mi się jak atakowanemu zwierzęciu. Instynkt mówi…  
− Padnij! – wrzeszczę i popycham siostrę w śnieg.  
Ktoś zaczyna miotać zaklęciami. Ludzie panikują. Taranują siebie nawzajem. To przegapiłem! Tłoczne, radosne Hogsmade jest doskonałym celem! Powinienem był to zauważyć! Powinienem był to przewidzieć!  
Rozprzestrzenia się panika. Gdzieś za nami wybucha pożar. Ktoś wyczarowuje mroczny znak, który jak złowrogie widmo unosi się teraz nad dachami miasteczka. Oni są tutaj! Te cholerne skurwysyny, są tutaj! Wyciągam różdżkę i tylko czekam aż się pojawią. Nagle budzi się we mnie ten płomienny gniew, furia i niepowstrzymana agresja i już wiem… Rozniosę ich! Nic z nich nie zostanie!  
Kilku osobników w kapturach pojawia się nagle głównym placu.  
− Crucio! – wrzeszczy kobieta, która nimi przewodzi i trafia w przerażoną dziewczynę, która dopiero co całowała swojego beztroskiego chłopaka. Chłopak już nie żyje. Ktoś zabił go zanim zdążyłem zareagować.  
Nie ważne, mam ich teraz jak na widelcu! Tę kobietę i jej czterech przydupasów. Bez trudu ich załatwię.  
− Siedź tu. – Nakazuję Alison i wybiegam z kryjówki.  
− Dosyć tego! – wrzeszczę do zakapturzonych. Rzucam się w wir walki. To jest właśnie to, co sprawia, że czuję się żywy. Krew się we mnie gotuje. Myśli są rozgrzane do czerwoności i jakby pierwotne. Przed oczami mam obraz martwego ojca, rannych przyjaciół płaczących z bólu, płonący dom moich rodziców.  
Zabiję ich. Zabiję… Poczują, co to znaczy być w piekle!  
Dostrzegają mnie. Jestem sam. Ich jest pięcioro. Słyszę bicie mojego szalonego serca, które jak bęben zagrzewa mnie do boju. Jasny promień zaklęcia rozbrajającego mija mnie o włos. Śmieję się. Obezwładniam pierwszego gnojka szybkim uderzeniem w nos. Krew tryska na śnieg. Gość łapie się za twarz i dostaje drętwotą prosto w serce.  
Drugi i trzeci rzucają się na mnie. Ich celność jest godna pożałowania. Jakieś zaklęcie muska mój rękaw, rozcina skórę i robię się jeszcze bardziej wściekły.  
− Krew, za krew!− wrzeszczę.  
Ręka jednego z chłystków eksploduje pod wpływem mojego zaklęcia. Jego różdżka ulatuje w powietrze i chwytam ją drugą dłonią. Ranny facet drze się jak opętany, ale jego krzyk jest dla mnie teraz bardziej jak muzyka. Jak pieśń bojowa podsyca moją furię.  
Czy tak właśnie czują się ludzie, którzy wysadzają innym kończyny? Czują się… potężni? Czują, że mają kontrolę?  
Mierzę teraz dwiema różdżkami w napastników. Obaj stoją jak wryci, zszokowani widokiem przyjaciela w agonii i wielkiej, czerwonej plamy krwi na białym, świeżym śniegu. Padają jak muchy. Ogłuszeni i bezradni.  
Staję oko w oko z bezduszną kobietą, która jakby od niechcenia przerywa torturowanie nastolatki leżącej w śniegu. Jest szybka. Rzuca zaklęcie, które wytrąca mi jedną z różdżek z dłoni.  
Uśmiecham się perfidnie. Mam jeszcze drugą!  
Następuje wymiana ciosów. Oboje umykamy przed zaklęciami.  
− Avada Kedavra! – wrzeszczy kobieta w kapturze. Umykam zręcznie śmierci i czuję, że daje mi to jeszcze większego kopa.  
− Al! Nie! − Słyszę nagle histeryczny głos Alison, która w panice wybiega z kryjówki.  
− Wracaj tam! – drę się. Jednocześnie, jak w zwolnionym tempie widzę unoszącą się w moim kierunku różdżkę.  
Kurwa mać!  
Zaklęcie uderza. Moja drewniana noga zostaje rozbita w drzazgi. Chwieję się i upadam na jedno kolano.  
− Expelliarmus! – wrzeszczę, ale Śmerciożerczyni udaje się umknąć.  
Ta łajza śmieje mi się w twarz i nagle… poznaję ten śmiech! Towarzyszył mi przez pół wojny. Słyszałem go za każdym razem, gdy mi uciekała.  
− Bellatrix Lestrange. − Dla niej nie zamierzam mieć litości. − Avada…  
− Confringo!  
Przez chwilę widzę jasne światło, które jak pocisk zmierza do mojego oka. W końcu wrzeszczę. Moja gałka oczna eksploduje jak balon przepełniony wodą. Próbuję zasłonić ranę dłonią i czuję tylko jak krew i resztki oka wypływają mi poprzez palce.  
− To za pojmanie Rabastana. – Suka celuje we mnie, śmiejąc się z satysfakcją. – A to za zranienie Rudolfa! – dodaje i wykrzykuje – Crucio!  
Dławię się moim własnym krzykiem. Głowa niemal mi eksploduje.  
Nagle słyszę huk. Ktoś się teleportuje. W Hogsmade zjawia się ze dwudziestu aurorów i rozpoczyna się obława. Lestrange zarządza odwrót. Jej kupmle, którym dałem popalić przytomnieją i również zrywaj się do ucieczki.  
− O nie! Po moim trupie! – rzucam się na pierwszego z nich i upadamy razem w śnieg. Facet broni się zażarcie, ale nie zamierzam go puścić. Nagle pod jego czarnym kapturem widzę twarz normalnego chłopca. To jedna z tych twarzy, które nie wyróżniają się niczym szczególnym. Twarz prawie dziecięca, pyzata. Twarz syna piekarza, lub cieśli. Twarz miernego czarodzieja...  
On ma może z siedemnaście lat! Patrzy na mnie i jest przerażony. Dziura w po moim oku musi wyglądać straszcie.  
Czuję, że ktoś próbuje mnie ściągnąć z tego wystraszonego chłopca.  
− Moody! Moody! Puść go! Zajmiemy się nim – powtarza znajomo brzmiący głos.− Moody! Jesteś cały we krwi! Idź się opatrzeć.  
Odwracam głowę i widzę jak Alister Pigright, mój kolega i przełożony wzdryga się na mój widok.  
− Już dobrze. Zajmiemy się tym – podnosi mnie z ziemi i pozwala się na sobie oprzeć. – Złapiemy tego, który ci to zrobił.  
− To ta sucz, Lestrange – mówię zupełnie spokojnie. Widzę jak mój przyjaciel próbuje powstrzymać gniew, jaki go ogarnia. Od czasu tego, co się stało z Longbottomami Alister wyraźnie sobie nie radzi.  
Moim jedynym okiem dostrzegam zszokowaną Alison. Dygoce przede mną, przerażona i mokra od śniegu, ale żywa.  
− Alastor?! – podbiega do mnie i Pigrighta, który w międzyczasie wydaje rozkazy.  
− Mówiłaś coś, Alie? – Zerkam na nią gniewnie. – Mówiłaś coś o wojnie?  
− Ja, ja nie…  
− Mówiłaś, że jest skończona − wypominam jej. I z dziwną satysfakcją dodaję: − Zgadnij co? Właśnie prawie mnie zabili na skończonej wojnie.

20 luty 1982

− To doskonała proteza.– Lekarz próbuje mi wcisnąć jakiś chłam. Zerkam na tkwiącą w specjalnym pojemniku gałkę oczną i bez owijania w bawełnę mówię:  
− Nie założę jej.  
− Jest profesjonalną kopią ludzkiego narządu. Mógłby pan znowu doskonale widzieć.  
− I nie pamiętać, jaki popełniłem błąd w walce ze Śmierciożercą… – dodaję pod nosem.  
Ktoś pewnie powiedziałaby, że jestem idiotą i specjalnie próbuję się ukarać za to, że nie byłem dość dobry w starciu z Bellatrix Lestrange. To nie prawda. Chcę pamiętać mój błąd. To mnie czegoś uczy. Nogi nie pozwoliłem sobie odbudować i do tej pory pamiętam, że nie należy pozwolić przeciwnikowi zagnać się na ulicę pełną mugoli, bo za dużo rzeczy może tam rozpraszać. A wystarczy chwila nieuwagi…  
− Panie Moody. – Lekarz nie daje za wygraną. – A jeśli sprawimy, że oko będzie miało dodatkowe umiejętności? To się chyba przyda w pana pracy?  
− Wtedy się zastanowię – stwierdzam niezbyt przekonany. – Niech się pan wreszcie wynosi.  
− Dobrze. – Doktor kiwa głową pobłażliwie. – Pańska siostra chciałaby się z panem zobaczyć – dodaje.  
− Nie mam siostry – stwierdzam bezlitośnie. Jeśli czegoś nauczył mnie ten wieczór w Hogsmade, to tego, że nie mogę być rozpraszany. Nie mogę mieć rodziny, która zacznie włazić mi na głowę i zaburzać mój osąd. Mogłem nie dopuścić do rzezi, a zamiast tego użerałem się z filozofią Alison.  
− Jest pan pewien?  
− Tak – odpowiadam tonem, sugerującym, że męczy mnie jego obecność. – Wychodząc, proszę zostawić otwarte drzwi. Chcę widzieć korytarz.  
− Rozumiem − lekarz uśmiecha się dobrodusznie. – Stała czujność?  
− Stała czujność – powtarzam.  
Nigdy nie popełniam tych samych błędów.


End file.
